


Scully's Birthday

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully's birthday 2016, because the invasion didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Birthday

Mulder brings flowers to the office because their living situation is still kind of wonky but they’re getting there. She was early that day because her new routine of taking Daggoo for a run before work makes her get up forty five minutes earlier than him. Today her dog wanted to sleep in so she had the time to arrive before him.

He makes her blush when he hands her the non fat toffee nut Americano misto, extra hot and a birthday card. He’s so proud of himself. She thinks it’s adorable.

She’s wearing that burgundy skirt with the gold zipper up the back and a white blouse. On anyone else that outfit might be professional but she’s been doing that thing by leaving one too many buttons undone that gives him a glimmer into her cleavage and today he can see she’s donned the nude lace bra. He loves that bra.

They make small talk while their minds wander to extra curricular activities they can perform later, their eyes wandering over to the back part of the office Mulder had taken and possessed her once or twice. It broke fifteen FBI regulations but at the time she didn’t care.

Mulder handed her a framed plaque.

“What is this?” She asked as she set down her coffee.

“The necklace your mother was wearing, the date had significance but it took a little sleuthing on my part,” Mulder explained.

Mulder had learned that Ahab’s boat docked that day, he proposed in a diner outside the naval base and Maggie had said no. Apparently turning men down for proposals ran in the family. He asked her eight more times until she said yes. Being in love with tenacious and stubborn men was also a Scully-family trait. Mulder had the story printed up and a picture of her parents in the centre of the frame. They looked so young and happy.

Deciding it was worth breaking a few rules, Scully set the plaque down and kissed him properly and fully on the mouth.

Kisses turned fervent and he bravely put one hand on her backside as she clutched at the material of his tie and thread her other hand through his hair.

When he took her for lunch they took a detour to her apartment where he tasted every inch of her and made her uncharacteristically squeal in delight. It was her birthday so it was warranted.

Scully gave Mulder a present that day also. She showed him the name next to her apartment number that now said “Scully/Mulder : 6F”

“Really?”

“Our home… The house an hour away isn’t really practical for an every day commute,” she pointed out.

Mulder smiled at her. “Okay then.”


End file.
